


It Happened One Night,  Or a Thief, a Hacker and a Retrieval Specialist Walk into a Bar

by facetofcathy



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetofcathy/pseuds/facetofcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of silly fluff in the "walk into a bar" vein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happened One Night,  Or a Thief, a Hacker and a Retrieval Specialist Walk into a Bar

"Is it eighties night?" Sam muttered to himself. He had no one else to mutter to, because Dean had abandoned him in a corner to take his usual spot centre-stage at the bar. The blonde woman Dean was currently Deaning at was dressed in what had to be genuine vintage eighties gear. Not Dean's usual type; she did have a great smile, though.

"Glass houses, man," said a voice from behind him. "Where do you shop anyway, The Big, Tall and Dull store?"

Sam turned around, only to have his senses assaulted by another vintage ensemble that included electric blue, orange to match the soda the guy was drinking and a cardigan sweater. Sam opened his mouth to answer, he liked muted colours, dammit, but the guy wasn't done.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed with how fast you hacked that police database. Local cops, easy-peasy, but still—not bad."

Sam smoothed his face into his sincere and earnestly honest expression, or his lying like a rug face if you listened to Dean, which Sam wouldn't recommend to anyone as a life choice. "I'm with the police oversight authority"—he didn't have any fake IDs on him, except the drivers' license with his real birth date that he had to carry for when bartenders carded him, which only ever happened when Dean was right beside him, because he was cursed like that, so he had to make something up—"I'm authorized to view any and all–"

"Sure you are, and I get mistaken for Will Smith all the time."

"You don't look anything like Will Smith."

"Anybody ever call you Captain Obvious?"

Sam narrowed his eyes, but Mr. Blue and Orange just smirked at him. "Sam," he said and stuck out his hand.

His new friend shook, and Sam caught a glimpse of a very pricey watch before it disappeared back under the cuff of the sweater. "You can call me Hardison," the guy said, and Sam waved him to an empty seat at his table.

Hardison turned out to be a great guy, as long as they didn't talk about fashion. He showed Sam a few hacker tricks; Sam showed him a website where you could buy fake badges that could actually be made to look real, and they shared a few stories about posing as janitors and why that was always a bad plan. He hadn't met anybody like Hardison before, and he was really enjoying talking about the sillier aspects of his life.

Sam had almost forgotten about Dean and the blonde at the bar when a crash sounded, and Sam was standing and scanning for trouble, hand hovering over the small of his back where he had a knife hidden. Dean was on the floor, the remains of a bar stool scattered around him and the blonde was sitting calmly and sipping her drink. Dean tried to rise and the blonde's booted foot shot out, and he was flat amidst the kindling again.

"Eliot will handle it," Hardison said.

Sam glanced down and Hardison was watching the same scene, a fond smile on his face. A long-haired cowboy in a pair of shit-kickers marched up, and in short order, the blonde was smiling again, Dean was standing with a whiskey in hand, and the cowboy was keeping himself situated between the two of them. "Eliot?" Sam said.

"Uh-huh. The blonde is Parker, and the guy is?"

"My brother Dean."

"Should have realized as soon as I saw those jeans." Hardison shook his head sadly.

Sam sat back down and said, "So, you ever cracked the FBI database? Just for fun, I mean."

Hardison was deep into an explanation about encryption protocols that had gone over Sam's head a few miles back, but he was so enthusiastic about the topic, Sam didn't have the heart to interrupt him. Dean did that for him by showing up with his new friends, and introductions were made all around.

Parker was staring at Sam, tilting her head one way and then the other, and he was trying not to be weirded out by it. "You are just as pretty as your brother," she said suddenly.

Sam was a little alarmed at the warm glow he felt at hearing those words, however bluntly spoken.

"In fact you're all very pretty."

"I am not pretty," Eliot and Dean said in perfect sync, and Parker giggled at them.

"Thanks, Parker, it's nice to be appreciated once in a while," Hardison said, and he got one of those smiles from her that Sam had seen from across the bar. Up close it was even more intoxicating.

Sam grabbed his beer and took a sip, wishing Dean and his new pal would go somewhere far away, so he could see if he could make Parker smile like that.

"I've always wondered what a threesome would be like," she said in the tone people used to discuss trying a new brand of fabric softener.

Sam took a big gulp of his beer. Dean and Eliot exchanged smirks, and Hardison looked suspiciously nostalgic and was quite possibly humming the Star Wars theme.

"I'd never be able to choose though," she said sadly.

"You could always just draw names out of hat," Sam said, sarcastically. He was going to get a sign or something, Jesus, he hadn't _meant_ it, but it turned out he _could_ make her smile like that, and it was even more intoxicating when he was the cause.

"Anyone got a hat?" Parker said brightly.


End file.
